


The Adventures of #KV and 8ooksR4preps

by acanofsouda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Scene Kids, Troll Social Networking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acanofsouda/pseuds/acanofsouda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>8LAH6LAH: SCENE KIDS EDITION</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of #KV and 8ooksR4preps

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE TAGS I HAVE POLLUTED WITH THIS

Kankri Vantas, or as he liked to be called, #KV, was a scene kid. His matesprit, Aranea Serket, or as she liked to be called, 8ooksR4preps, was also a scene kid. They met on Facebook, and their first conversation went like this:

#KV posted: HOT SINGLE TROLLS IN UR AREA HMU @TWSMEXY.TUMBLR.COM 4 PICS XD ;D

8ooksR4preps replied: lol what r u 6

#KV replied: NUUUU DX

8ooksR4preps replied: then stop using XD lmao get a life u stupid 6.45 sweep old

#KV replied: IM 6.5 U EGG

8ooksR4preps replied: FINE THEN ILL “HMU” U EGG

#KV replied: r u flirting with me ;D

8ooksR4preps replied: EWWW GROSS (<3< maybe)

#KV replied: SAME DX(<3<??? <3)

8ooksR4preps replied: GTFO LOSER (<3)

 

**Author's Note:**

> FORMAL APOLOGY FOR WRITING THIS


End file.
